School of Prompts Challenge
by WrackspurtsNarglesandTrevor
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles written for the School of Prompts Challenge.
1. Stand up Straight

**A/N:** **Written For: School of Prompts Challenge. Grade K, Assignment #1 - Use your word in a drabble/oneshot of at least 100 words.**

 **Prompt: Rigid.**

 **Words: 109**

* * *

Stand up straight. That's what they always said. Stand up straight, look rigid and proper and perfect. Look down on those who don't. Keep good friends, and charm even your enemies. That's what her parents always told her. That's what she always believed.

But if she does believe them, then why has she fallen in love with him. Him, with his unkempt hair, his baggy clothes, and his bad taste in friends. The only thing her parents would have approved of was his fame.

But here they are, young and in love. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. Defying her parents' wishes. And she wouldn't want it any other way.


	2. Almost Easter

**A/N:** **Written For: School of Prompts Challenge. Grade K, Assignment #2 - Use your word in a drabble/oneshot of at least 300 words.**

 **Prompt: Holiday**

 **Words: 315**

* * *

It was almost Easter Holiday. Almost time to when I could see her again. Almost time to when we can be together for a whole week. I miss her to a degree that nearly makes me a nutter. I would regret not having gone back to Hogwarts if I didn't hate schoolwork so much. Though, to be fair I'd probably just have ended up reading off her notes all year, and we'd have spent more time together, so it wouldn't have been a total loss. But I hate school and she doesn't so we agreed to be apart, but see each other whenever we could.

We had moved in together, fully, during Christmas break. It was a decision to which we told my mum was entirely based on need of space, and payment, and nothing to do with our, to her knowledge nonexistent romantic relationship. This was a lie, of course. If we had told my mum though, she would have immediately been pushing us for marriage, which neither of us are ready for at this point.

I'd decided to do something really romantic for her return this time. There are going to be purple lilacs, her favorite flower, and in flower language, which I studied because her, meant love. The music playing will be a mixtape, a muggle collection of music, of romantic songs. The meal, a three course one I've studied in my time off from work, also her favorite. The candles will be a mix of the smell of freshly mowed grass and new parchment, her favorites.

The movie, a muggle term for a moving picture that tells a story, is a romantic piece she "loves to pieces." It never fails to make her cry, but she apparently likes it. Then, after that, who knows. Well I have some ideas, but you never know.

It's almost Easter. Almost time to be together.


	3. 5 Minutes Untill Midnight

**A/N:** **Written For: School of Prompts Challenge. Grade K, Assignment #3 - Use your word in a drabble/oneshot of at least 500 words.**

 **Prompt: Midnight**

 **Words: 553**

* * *

 _5 minutes until midnight._

Harry was well aware of the New Year's tradition, who wasn't? Whoever you're standing next to at midnight, you kiss. But the problem was that Hermione had dragged him to this party – he'd have preferred to stay home – and he didn't know anyone. The night so far had been fine, mostly consisting of standing around and occasionally having a drink which was most definitely not Pumpkin Juice.

 _4 minutes until midnight._

Harry looked around himself. Maybe he could find someone willing to kiss him. Wait over there - could it be? No, there's no way Hermione would do that to him; bring him to a party with her, this soon after their breakup. And why would she be at a muggle party? But that hair, that fiery red hair, it was so close, in style, in color. Harry looked around again. There she was again, whoever she was.

 _3 minutes until midnight._

Harry pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, determined to find out who this woman was. Harry looked around for a third time, but she wasn't there. Harry was now determined to k now – he had to find her. He didn't know why but he had to.

 _2 minutes until midnight._

He moved all the way across the room, to where he last saw her. There was a corridor, and Harry began to walk it. Harry turned a corner, and there she was. It was her. It was really her. He didn't know how or why but it was her. He walked right up to her, and asked the question that had bubbled to the top of his mind.

 _1 minute until midnight._

"Ginny what are you doing here?" The regret Harry felt after the question escaped his mouth was hopefully not evident in the question itself.

"Hermione invited me, but she didn't say you would be here." Though the question seemed like it should be laced with venom, there was no trace.

"Would it have changed your decision?" Harry again regretted asking.

 _30 seconds until midnight._

"No. Would it have changed yours?"

"I don't think so." They're both silent, staring at each other awkwardly.

 _5_

Harry was still standing next to her.

 _4_

Maybe he didn't want to move.

 _3_

She wasn't moving either.

 _2_

She knew the tradition.

 _1_

They were still there, together.

 _Midnight!_

There was cheering. And expectations. Harry leaned in. So did Ginny. Their first kiss in what seemed to be forever returned all of the emotions and passion that Harry had thought gone. They stayed this way for a long while, after everybody else had returned from kissing to general revelry. After even this kiss had ended, Harry and Ginny stood there for a while, neither looking at the other. Harry was building up his confidence, not knowing what Ginny was doing.

"Ginny." Harry said, having finished his strengthening of determination. "What are you doing tomorrow – today?"

"I might just be tired, but I think you just asked me on a date."

"Yeah, I-I did." Harry said, slightly fearfully that he might be rejected.

"Well you can pick me up at 7. I should be awake by then."

"Good." Harry said, a huge smile appearing on his face. "I'll see you then." Ginny returned Harry's smile and walked off.


	4. You're Impossible

**A/N: Written for Grade 1: Assignment #1 - Use your word set in a drabble/oneshot of at least 300 words.**

 **Prompts:** **Impossible, Daring, Laughter**

 **Words: 393**

* * *

"You're impossible." Scorpius Malfoy says beginning what is sure to be a brilliant round of teasing. He doesn't fully know why but teasing Rose, lovingly of course, is one of his favorite things to do.

"I'm Impossible? You're the one who decided to have an entire date on the back of hippogriffs." Rose of course responds in kind, loving the teasing as much as Scorpius.

"I wouldn't call that being impossible, I'd call that daring." While saying this, Scorpius looks up to the right of Rose, and stands as if he's founding a new town on the American frontier. She begins laughing at that. That's why he teases her so much he realizes. It's her laughter. Probably the most beautiful noise he's ever heard.

"Daring? More like insane. Compared to that and the billion other things you've done, there's no way me wanting to take you to meet my grandparents is impossible. Unless you're still secretly an anti-muggle bigot…?" She looks directly at Scorpius, knowing that the obviously rhetorical question would be answered in a humorous way.

"You know very well that I'm not." There was no hint of anger in his voice, but there was a hint of truth under it. It comes from the amount of times that others have assumed this of him, based on his father and grandfather. "Maybe it's the fact that I know that your grandparents know who I am. Or more importantly they know who my grandfather and father are."

"It'll be fine. They've had time to deal with us being together, and they know who your _male ancestors_ are… _,_ " the sarcasm and tease was especially focused on this part of the sentence, and Scorpius's laughter followed it so much Rose had to pause. "They know who your male ancestors are," she tried again, "and they're fine with it." Scorpius managed to let her finish before he started laughing and she responded in kind. That's why she does it too, Scorpius realizes, to make him laugh.

"Fine, I'll go." He smiled at her.

"Was there ever any choice?" She smiled back. Both of them know why they tease. Both of them love to laugh, and make the other laugh. Both of them love each other. Scorpius leans in, and by the time their lips meet they're in a full embrace, lost to the world around them.


	5. No More Pictures

**A/N: Written for School of Prompts Challenge. Grade 1: Assignment #2 - Use your word set in a drabble/oneshot of at least 500 words.**

 **Prompts: Smile, Peace, Cherish**

 **Words 543**

* * *

Neville was tired of it all. Extremely tired. After what the press had started to call "The Battle of Hogwarts," there was a brief moment of respite before rebuilding. Every second since then had been spent hunting down Death Eaters, or rebuilding literal buildings.

He just wanted peace. Some quiet time to rest.

Some time away from cameras is what it really was. Those he hadn't expected. But he was Neville, the warrior, fighter, killer of Nagini. Everyone wanted his picture, after they had Harry and Ron and Hermione's pictures, of course. But he still had some newfound fame that followed him.

It wasn't the fact that they wanted so many pictures that really bothered Neville, it was what they said before they took them:

"Smile."

"Say cheese."

"Big smile for us."

"A good determined grin, thank you."

It was like they expected him to never have had a picture taken before. It was annoying. If they were really determined, they could just make his image look happy. But it wasn't that they said these, or similar phrases that was annoying. It was their constant saying it, and following him to do it. Hermione had once told him about a muggle word, paparazzi, which seemed to describe them perfectly.

No matter how many times he said "No more pictures please," they'd return. Sure, they'd leave for a bit, but they would come back later. It was really annoying on dates with Luna. They wanted her picture too. Less so, but it was still a chance they wouldn't pass up to take at the newspapers that had risen since the fall of Voldemort.

Before, quiet seemed to happen almost too much to Neville. But, when no one noise happening, Neville was going to cherish every second of it from now on. Especially the times where Luna is with him. Like right now. Even just holding hands, every moment with her seemed like an eternity of peace, even in the midst of crowds. She was probably the only thing that kept him sane. Neville was probably the first person to say this, if his friends' reaction to their engagement was anything to go by.

Ron had acted with complete surprise at the announcement. He hadn't even realized that they had started dating. Hermione, after telling "Ronald" off for calling Luna "Loony Lovegood," (about which she hadn't cared about, and they were all a little drunk at that point, so Neville didn't blame Ron either, but Hermione had, so the telling off happened), congratulated them. Ginny said a simple "Finally." Harry hadn't said anything at first, but had smiled at them, and had laughed at Ginny's reaction.

Neville knew that an engagement and planning a wedding would probably be stressful. He didn't care. It would be with Luna, so it wouldn't really count. They'd decided on Christmas as the date, which would complicate it further, and add more stress.

It was fine with Neville. All of it was. Christmas had been his idea, even. As long as there weren't any photographers there, he'd be fine with whatever happened. As long as it was with Luna, he didn't care at all. Stress, chaos, uncertainty, everything was good with Luna, as long as there were no more pictures.

* * *

 **A/N: I struggled to get this one over 500 words. It seems, to me at least, to be very stream of consciousness and chaotic. But I don't care, as this is my OTP, so even if I've never written them before (and Luna isn't really in this), it feels good to write them :-).**


	6. I Have To Leave

**A/N: Written for School of Prompts Challenge. Grade 1: Assignment #3 - Use your word set in a drabble/oneshot of at least 700 words.**

 **Prompts: Hostile, Cream, Mission.**

 **Words: 918**

* * *

I wake up early. The silent magical alarm wakes me up quicker than most days. Today, I'll have to tell her. I really don't like getting up early, but I'm going to like telling her later less. So waking up early is the best way to put it off.

After awakening I move slowly away from her, off the bed. Her dark red hair was beautifully surrounding her head. Every part of her was beautiful, including the growing baby bump, which no matter what she says, I know she thinks about.

We're going to name the baby Harry if it's a boy, Bella Donna if it's a girl, we've decided. Harry was my grandfather's name, and a tradition in many pureblood families, including mine, is to name the firstborn son after a male ancestor. Bella Donna also comes from a recently started tradition in Lily's family to name babies after flowers. There are both magical and muggle ways to find out the baby's gender before their born, but we've decided against it. We want to find out when she/he is born.

I go to the bathroom after looking once more to make sure Lily's still sleeping. I make sure to close the door to the attached bathroom, and turn the light on. I brush my teeth, and grab the straight razor and shaving cream. I could use magic, but I prefer the muggle method, as it gives me more control. Plus I know Lily likes the smell of my after shave, which is unnecessary with magic.

After I finish shaving, I turn off the light, and quietly open the door. Good, she's still asleep. I quietly creep out of the room. I walk down the short hallway to our small flats kitchen. I start brewing some coffee. I love mine black, so rich you can barely breathe through it. Lily on the other hand likes her with so much cream, sugar, and flavoring, I can barely call it coffee.

While the water was boiling, I also toasted some bread, and made some scrambled eggs. I added a light layer of butter to the toast, and a small amount of salt and pepper. Lily, no matter how many times I tell her that she's fine, or how beautiful she is, she's been trying to watch her weight. Therefore, the skim milk and the low fat butter.

I put the toast, the scrambled eggs, and the coffee onto one of our two trays, and walked back down the quite short hallway. When I came to the door, left closed, but not latched, I saw the light was on. At least I wouldn't have to wake her up when I brought her the food.

"Good morning love," I said as I walk through the door, "You're up early."

"I could say the same to you." She said. Her smile, as usual, lit up the room. If I told her that though, she'd respond with something about me being a smarmy toerag, or something similar.

"How's the baby doing this morning?" I ask as I hand her the tray.

"Good." She says, smiling. I stand there slightly awkward after this. "What's wrong James?" She says after a while. "You're acting strange. You never make me coffee, not to mention toast and scrambled eggs. What's happening?" She looks at me with her beautifully stunning green eyes, though her smile has disappeared. The eyes are still stunning nonetheless, and remind me of the first time I asked her out.

It was back in fifth year, once I realized, hey that annoying red haired smart girl was kind of hot. I used the pick-up line, one of my favorites, "I think God took the pigment out of a leaf and put it in your eyes." She of course made a noise very similar to throwing up, followed by a not-even-fully-acknowledging-my-existence denial. I'm reminiscing too much. I'm nervous, and putting it off.

"I… I have to leave." I feel a giant pit in my stomach after that. I feel like I'm a kid again, when my mum caught me sneaking out of the house.

"Why?" The question was neutral which scared me more than if she was just angry to start with. She might just be building up to a massive explosion.

"Dumbledore has a mission. I'm going to sneak into a hostile area." I decided to not sugar coat the message, and just tell her exactly what's happening.

"When are coming back?" This wasn't what I was expecting. I expected her to blow up. To get mad at me like when we were at Hogwarts and I acted like a prat.

"I don't know. Soon, hopefully. But I will be back." I try to sound reassuring, but it doesn't really work. It's quite obvious that I'm extremely nervous.

"Well if you know you're coming back, that means I'm going to." Her face had hardened into total determination. This is what I'd expected from the beginning.

"If it was just you, I would but… our baby. " This is half the truth. I still wouldn't let her go. But she would have gone anyway. It isn't really my decision when it's just her but now, I hope she stays.

"Hmmpff. Fine. I'll stay. But you had better come back. You'd better come back. You'd better come back for us. The three of us."

"I will. I promise I will." I meant it. Absolutely and totally meant it. And I would make it back, no matter what.


	7. Like a Gryffindor

**A/N:** **Written for the School of Prompts Challenge. Assignment #1 - Use your color in any way in a drabble/onesthot of at least 200 words.**

 **Color: Mint Green**

 **Also written for Happy Birthday, Harry Potter! – Challenge.**

 **Character: Pansy Parkinson**

 **Word Count: 325**

* * *

There Harry was, that smug arse. With his oh so tousled hair and mint green eyes. How had he managed to get in here? Oh yeah, Daphne. That traitor. Damn her. That was strange. I'd just damned my best friend. My ex-best friend, she was a traitor. She had started dating that…that… Gryffindor, and now she invited us here for his birthday.

Now they were talking. Tracey was standing over there next to them. She was almost as bad as the traitor. I lost two of my friends to that S.O.B. Or at least I thought they were my friends. I need something to drink. Something strong. I wonder if somebody brought any Firewhisky here. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for pureblood politics.

All of a sudden there's cheering, from the group of traitors. And calls of happy birthday to Harry. Oh whoop de doo. Happy birthday Harry Potter, you damned friend stealing, Slytherin traitor making, arsehole. I hate him. I really do.

Why would he spend his time with us, his enemies? And why would he invite us to his birthday? I literally have no idea how he got Daphne to go out with him. It's like she's a completely different person with him. She can't take jokes or give them. And now Tracey has started acting like that. It's like he has some sort of ray that forces people to act like him. She was acting like a Gryffindor. AHHHH. It is insane.

Now, when Harry is around, the only friend I have is Millicent. Ugh. That's like saying my only friend is a dog. But dumber.

I still want to be friends with Daphne. I really do. Sometimes I can see the old Daphne through the Harry induced haze. When she says things like she used to say. But then Harry comes back into her life. Happy fricken birthday Harry Potter, go to hell, and take Daphne with you.

* * *

 **A/N: I rewrote this after realizing that Harry's birthday is in July. I feel kind of dumb for forgetting this. Hopefully the rewrite fixes this.**


	8. A White and Fluffy Mirror

**A/N: Written for School of Prompts Challenge.** **Assignment #2 - Use your color in any way in a drabble/oneshot of at least 350 words.**

 **Color: White**

 **Word Count: 382**

* * *

"You know Neville; there are no actual shapes in the clouds." Luna said. It was true, she thought, though it was a bit misleading. There were cloud shapes of course. And occasionally you could make out a White-spotted Cloud Maker, but that's about it.

"Yes, but it is fun to imagine, is it not?" Neville earnestly asked, despite his own doubts in the honesty of his statement. He did enjoy looking at the clouds, but he mostly did it for Luna and Ginny, and chances for the three of them to be together.

"He's just saying, Luna, that that cloud looks like the three of us, when we're laying here." Ginny tried to sound as neutral as she could, though her brazenness was very evident to her. Not that the love was evident in it, but still she was nervous about it. She knew Neville wouldn't have been this brash. He was too inoffensive, and despite the influence of Ginny's brashness and Luna's directness, the timidity of his earlier years had not fully disappeared.

"That's true. It does look like a mirror of us. A white and fluffy mirror. Maybe the Cloud Makers like us." Neither Neville nor Ginny believed in Luna's undiscovered animals, but both of them supported her enough that they wouldn't tell her. She had stopped believing in most of them, but she held on to a few.

"Well we are cute. Or so you two have told me, but I think you might just love me too much to tell me otherwise." Ginny enjoyed this sort of self-deprecating compliment. She had a small amount of guilt at the attention her career as a Quidditch player brought on them, and this helped relieve it.

"Of course we're cute. What else could we be with the two of you together?" Neville was, Luna thought, the best compliment giver she knew. If it had been anyone else, Ginny would have thought the compliment an empty one, only said to fill a void, but with Neville it was entirely felt with his soul.

"Alright then, we all agree that those clouds look like us then?" Ginny asked, reaching her hands out to both sides.

"Yes," came the answer from Luna and Neville simultaneously, both reaching to grab one of Ginny's extended hands.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay here is my first try at writing a three person ship. I like Ginny/Neville/Luna quite a bit, not as much as Neville/Luna, but they are super adorable in my mind, and I hope that shows through in this.**


	9. If Love is Red, This is Pink

**A/N: Written for the School of Prompts Challenge. Assignment #3 - Use your color as the theme/tone for/of your story (can be mentioned as well) in a poem/drabble/oneshot of at least 100 words.**

 **Color: Pink.**

 **Word Count: 501**

* * *

As I walked into the room I saw her shaking and heaving. She looked weak. This was strange. This was more than strange, this was extremely strange. She was probably the strongest person I knew. I'd never seen her less than at least holding herself completely together.

To be fair, she probably didn't want me to talk to her. She probably didn't want to see me right now. But I can't not help a lady in distress, now can I? Damn either my nobility or my want of what comforting someone can lead to. One of the two, take your pick.

"Lily?" I said this quietly, hoping not to startle her. That would make whatever I'm saying most likely pointless, she would be mad at me to start. Or at least more mad than normal. She looked at me, her eyes not quite red from crying, but close. Nothing is said, as she looks back down and her hands re-cover her eyes, but she hasn't told me away. It could be taken as an invitation.

Which is how I took it, moving towards her, and the light pink couch she's sitting on. As I sat down, I put my arm around her shoulder. She didn't move away at all. In fact, she seemed to move closer. She didn't say anything, but eventually she leaned into my arm, and my shoulder became a sponge for her tears.

After a while her crying stops, though my hand on her back does not. We stay like this for a long while. So long, I don't remember it all. So long, I fall asleep, sitting there with Lily.

* * *

I awake the next morning not knowing where I am. I am on a couch, not my bed, and not in my dorm. It's not until I see Lily's bright red hair that I remember what happened. And that I realize that she is beautiful. Not hot, not attractive, not cute, but beautiful.

And then I realize she hates me. And that I've acted like I hate her. Last night was, for whatever reason, probably her greatest moment of weakness. As soon as she reawakens, she'll realize who she is next to, and will probably hate me even more for, I don't know, probably something like taking advantage of her.

We fit together, laying here on the couch. Or at least I think we do. Her body against mine reminds me of a head in a pillow, but one that's pre shaped, for that head. It might sound insane, but I think were built for each other. I hope so.

I don't want this moment to end. This beautiful, wonderful moment with her in my arms, breathing slowly. I don't know if I love her. But I think I might. If love is red, this is pink. I decide here and now to not act like a "toerag" ever again. Unless it's necessary. Or the person deserves it. But I'll stop, as much as I can.

Maybe she feels this same pink I do. Maybe if I'm nice they'll both become love. Maybe. Hopefully.

* * *

 **A/N: This story originally started differently, for the prompt Mint Green, and subconsciously a rip-off of a different fic I'd read. I then rewrote it, made it Pink, and made it better than before.**


End file.
